edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy's Raichu
Jimmy's Raichu is the second Pokemon currently owned by Jimmy. Personality As a Pikachu, she was shown to be willing to fight opponents that are worthy, and will even go as far as abandon the battle, just as what she did when Sarah tried to capture her with Froakie. She loves to be petted and she likes to relax. Her battling style consists of using Electric-Type attacks to gain an advantage and paralyze her enemies, and then go in to attack. However, in cojunction with her somewhat picky nature, she's also slightly immature. When she evolved into Raichu, she couldn't help but be in complete awe, rather than taking it in a more mature way like Jimmy's Roserade did. Overview She was first introduced in "New Starter Set", where she was in a battle against Sarah's Froakie. The two made conversation. despite the fact that they were suppose to be battling, and Pikachu decided she didn't want to be captured by Sarah. As the battle progressed, Froakie and Pikachu stopped and Pikachu decided that enough was enough and she went over and allowed for Jimmy to catch her, despite Sarah's anger. In "Rocky Road", Pikachu made an appearance alongside the rest of Jimmy's Pokemon when they were in Camphrier Town. Pikachu happily stretched after a long day and fell asleep. The next morning, Pikachu participated in a Double Battle alongside Sarah's Litleo against Rolf's Skiddo and Nazz's Burmy. Pikachu was mainly used for support in the battle as she used Tail Whip to lower Skiddo's Defense and allowed for Litleo to be the attacker. When Skiddo went up against Pikachu, the Electric-Type was struck with a Razor Leaf, but countered immediately afterwards with a Thunder Wave, paralyzing Skiddo.She then used Thunder Shock, but didn't do much damage. She later used Quick Attack against Skiddo, dealing more damage. She was then startled when Burmy used her antennae to keep her in place, Burmy then launched herself at Pikachu and finished her with Bug Bite, defeating her. In "A Fighting Chance", Pikachu was called out when Jimmy's Pokemon were eating and she commented how the Pokemon were getting along, despite what happened earlier. She was seen cheering Furfrou on as Jimmy battled and beat Sarah, and watched as Sarah stormed off and left Jimmy to pout. She commented how she lost her appetite because of that event. In "Reflection & Resolution", it was revealed that Pikachu was the first Pokemon Jimmy used against Grant's Amaura. Pikachu defeated Amaura, but lost to Tyrunt. In "Power Struggle", it was revealed that Pikachu was the second Pokemon Jimmy used against Korrina. She was called out to battle Hawlucha, but was unable to beat her, resulting in getting defeated. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Pikachu was called out to battle against a wild Tauros. Pikachu started off with a Thunder Wave, paralyzing Tauros. As Tauros went to use Pursuit, Pikachu used Thunderbolt and dealt damage. She was then startled when Tauros used Rest to recover HP and erase the paralysis. After using two Thunderbolts, Tauros woke up and went to use Pursuit. Pikachu tried counterattacking with Slam, but was easily overpowered and took damage. In midair, Pikachu used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Tauros again and quickly followed up with an Electro Ball and defeated the Normal-Type. Later, she ate with the fellow Pokemon and she cheered when they were all going to build a raft. In "Morals", Pikachu was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. She happily introduced Chinchou when he was brought out of the PC, and watched as Nazz's Spritzee evolved into Aromatisse. Later, Pikachu was the first Pokemon Jimmy used against Ramos, the Coumarine City Gym Leader. She battled Ramos's Jumpluff, and started off by dodging a Leech Seed, and paralyzing Jumpluff with Thunder Wave, and then dealt damage with Slam. She then dodged another Leech Seed, and dealt even more damage with Thunderbolt. When Pikachu went to use Slam, she was stopped by Grass Knot, and was dealt further damage by Acrobatics. Despite the damage, she continued on with battling, and used Thunderbolt. Jumpluff dodged the attack, but paralysis took over, and left him open for Pikachu to finish him with Electro Ball. It was soon revealed that Pikachu was defeated by Ramos's Weepinbell. In "Battle of Fairies", Pikachu was put into the PC. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Pikachu was added back to Jimmy's party. Later on, she was called out to participate in a double Evolution with Roselia. When Pikachu was given a Thunder Stone, she began to evolve into Raichu. Raichu, upon evolving, took her new form by surprise, rather than keeping calm like Roserade was. In "Burning Chills", it was revealed that Jimmy used Raichu in his Anistar City Gym battle against Olympia, the Gym Leader. However, she lost at one point. In "Lost", Raichu was sent into Jimmy's PC before heading off to Route 18. In "On Towards Victory", Raichu was revealed to have been added back to Jimmy's party. In "The War is Over", Raichu was revealed to have been sent back to the PC after some training and getting her level up. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Raichu was transferred from the PC to Jimmy's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Slam * Electro Ball * Thunderbolt * Thunder Wave Characteristics Gender: '''Female '''Level: 65 '''Ability: '''Static Trivia * Raichu was the first Electric-Type Pokemon to have been caught overall in the story, the second being Double D's Heliolisk. Category:Female Pokemon Category:Jimmy's Pokemon Category:Electric Type